Complicated
by Purple Bubble Patch Coffee
Summary: Something was different. I frowned as I indifferently dragged my eyes to the corner and step back at him 'in a not so obvious way'.Mind you people,I am NOT interested to this new guy.Its just that, I don't know if it was just me but he was looking at me
1. The New Student's Favored Bookworm

**Title:**Complicated

**Summary:**Something was different. I frowned as I indifferently dragged my eyes to the corner and step back at him 'in a not so obvious way'. Mind you people, I am NOT interested to this new guy. Its just that, I don't know if it was just me but he was looking at me when he said the next words,

"..I'm fond of bookworms."

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Soul Eater.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count: 2,902**

**Chapter 1:**The New Student's Favored Bookworm

They said:

Books are companions.

Books are companions that held our only refuge.

Books are companions that held our only refuge and the_ only_ passage to escape reality.

Realities that bears sufferings and grieves.

Fantasies that bears happy endings and nonstop wonderful imagination; the lies undiscovered underneath the covers of realities.

But what if…

…they are the reason for you are trapped in a world different from yours. A dimension of l_ove._

The previous school year has come to an end though needless to say, on every ending a new start will bloom.

Drained out and liquified, vacation has come to an end and so, students should have once again, step foot into trials and tests of intellects in their studies and even meet friends along the way to their dreams that were lead in a long, winding and bumpy trails of golden paths. Journey has started once again

Footsteps were filled in the hallway, muffled tug of low and dull stumping steps riveted on every flat side of the walls; bouncing as it separately echoed apart from the others for the best. Friends huddled in small groups, bystanders and other students that insecurely stood right next to their lockers stopped their conversations for awhile just to scarcely turn their head and look in his way, extroverted and full of curiosity. Sessions of gossips and sorts of howler laughter came to an abrupt stop as shocked and captivated faces covered every student in the hallway, there was no other expression visible to their astonishment and admiration. Everyone was silent as a boy with silk like jet black hair held his hands deep into his jeans' pockets and continued to saunter expectantly through the crowded corridor, three white stripes curved round the left side of his head adorned the beauty of his nature though completely looking unsymmetrical from his left and right. Yet too stunning for a regular schoolboy look, let me add few details further bout his description, he also had two dazzling golden orbs that shimmered as if some kind of a jewel as he kept his eyes on track of where he is heading to, oblivious of the different stares and speechless amazement that were banished on him; he was too lazy to contemplate on things that weren't even worthy for his precious time-even greatly lesser than his life. He smiled faintly to himself and ran a hand through his hair, casually acting just as normal like other people though incomparable to them due to his charming look; his skin was so pale, like frostbitten ice on a cold winter morning. Utterly without a word slipping out of his tongue, he just kept on strolling; completely engrossed of the place he had suited himself in, but nonetheless didn't make it as a good reason to cause a delay on his matter. Glancing at things with his eyeballs only doing all the work was easier than compared to the usual wander-shifting the head on every direction.

..

MAKA ALBARN

God. _Keep it down, Maka. Be calm._I mentally cooled myself as i breathe in a lot of air, trying to relieve the stress I felt right from this moment. This is more than what I've expected last year. I closed my eyes for a moment, relaxing my weary eyes that twitched irregularly against the noise. _Damn it._One day, they'll certainly pay for this. Sigh. But sure is, lucky they are, I am not the type of a stereotype person or so I thought...I am? _Tsk._ Screw that thought. I am _always_ good, kind, considerate and humble towards others and it is in your hand whether you believe in me or not. I don't care.

"Someone's reading here, stupids! So shut the hell up and die," I yelled through gritted teeth, uncontrollably, my voice trembled with anger and hatred._I hate guys._Ugh.

I saw Soul look in my way. "Yeah. whatever you say, tiny-tits" He mockingly commented, rolling his eyes before cracking a sly smirk. He haughtily snorted before returning back to his recent doing. Right. Having fun of prying their eyes and full attention on a girls magazine with a perverted daze creeping on their malicing faces. Man. Magazines like that's driving them like maniacs.

"Pervert" I mumbled softly, wrinkling my nose in disgust. Subtly feeling tinge of my life's worthless time, I drew out a sigh and drastically dropped my head to the table in utter defeat. I groaned inwardly before biting my lower lip in disappointment. Endure. Endure. Endure.

"Crap! That was totally H-O-T and A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!"

"Damn it. I wish my girlfriend was like her!"

_Not._

That's it.

Exasperated, I raised my head from being low and snapped back at the crowd of boys as I stood up, "If you can't shut up, then perhaps lower down your voice," The hardiness leaked in my voice disappeared as I meekly darting my sight directly flashed to the ground, my right hand laid clenched and unmoving on my wooden desk. "At least, give me some space.."

"Who does?" One of them conceitedly ridiculed as if I'm some kind of a laughing-stock. I frowned, biting my lower lip in distress and depression. "You're just jealous because it is not you who were talking about, nerd."

With that term being mentioned, my large, round glasses slid down my nose. I blinked once in surprise as I unnervingly pushed them back comfortably perched on top of my nose bridge again and my action did gained one round of boisterous laughter as if one sort of a contagious illness caused by a joke.

Many things had been running in my mind now. It was even subtle to understand clearly what I really wanted to do as revenge but though, I kept myself quiet and humble..._for now._

"Hah, mind your own business, little girl. Why don't you grow your boobs there and work on how to act like a real girl rather than being an animalistic frog" Black*Star rowdily scoffed, placing his hands crossed over her head, his eyebrows arched with a predatory grin on her face. No words occupied my mouth, composed, I just flew my eyes close and slunk back to my seat, not wanting to gain more attention.

"Fantasizing would be the best you would've get" In an account of words, without stealing a glance on the speaker, when he spoke, his voice was rather gruff and low. Ah, probably it is, Soul.

"True," I started, my voice went cold and somewhat, monotone. In the distance, I could hear outrageous burst from laughing and obviously, it would have been stupid if I don't admit that their referred laughing material—is me. "But at least my mind's still in its perfect shape unlike yours which is probably in denial of being racked and polluted with that worthless H-rated magazines" I added, my voice was even, nonetheless. The guys were silence for a minute before they got back to their conversations and cheers. Sigh. I drastically felt like I was almost dying from too much noise pollution that caused a sudden flinch of nausea on my seemingly bleeding ears which were on the verge of complaining from near deaf and so much more from my rambling mind that closely demanded nothing but peace as it was holding a tempt of knocking down any minute. I cant take this anymore. I took off my glasses and placed it partly aside from the center. Without a care to the world and also because of frustration, I knock my head against the table repeatedly with weak force. I wouldn't halt, not until the urge of bleeding would occur, but even so, sensing that a bump literally grew up and showed itself on the public, I nonchalantly stopped. For a moment, I heard my glasses produced a sound that rung through my ears, a small cringe would be enough to describe it. That was so stupid of me. Anyways, like I care. I rose my head and gradually started from chafing the small bump that had just appeared as a sign of my stupidity, gently with my right hand.

I momentarily shut my eyes close, releasing a long, heavy, lagged sigh and slowly, I pulled the zipper to the bag open before reaching in to pull out a relatively large looking book with its pages having wide range of high intellectual features.

My best friend.

Yes, books. They are my _only f_riends.

It might have been ironic, how I found the greatest comfort in books where all of the fictional characters were most attractive. Don't try to point out the patheticalness in that. I'm aware of it.

All of the boys in reality seemed just so..air-headed, egotistic, selfish, insensitive, inconsiderate, and the list could go on and on.

Don't get me wrong. I like boys as companions. But something other than that? I don't think so. At this rate, I'll never have a boyfriend, spouse, or kids. I'd probably adopt, which isn't a bad thing, yes? I always thought there were too many orphans and not enough parents.

I flipped the book open, so as my relaxed eyes. I tried to search for the bookmark placed on a certain page, on which I last read the content. I heaved out another retiring sigh as I forced myself to focus only to the trap which was in my hands. Trying the best that I can to ignore the crowd of students that filled in the large, spacious classroom was not easy even for a top student like me. Not even the least.

I was about to read my book when a golden-blonde, slicked down hair screeched at the top of his lungs; releasing too much air pressure out from his definite and diluted, trickled breath. When he spoke, his voice was tensed and hard. "Crap. The dinosaur is coming!"

Heh. That's what they usually address or hereby, secretly call Professor Stein. I sarcastically rolled my eyes at his amazingly stupid announcement while others shipped on the class were on the brink of losing consciousness as they hurried themselves to settle in to their designated areas.

"Annoying much,"I blandly stated, eyes once took a peek from the outside world; out of my stupendous fantasy—books. Out from being angry, i tried my best to hide it as i vented my rage on my guileless book through my tightened clutch on the book; apathetically dropping my head back down with my squinted emerald eyes that laid only for my ventured best friend. Spur of the moment. _Tch._ Can't they just all disappear at once? _Ugh, I hate my life._

"Heads off of your seatmates! We gotta work on for this if we don't want to pass out" A boy with nothing but a pair of huge, thick, round, twirling glasses and receding hairline fairly remarked, standing up from his seat with a synchronized beat of his hands that slammed hard on the wooden desk. Everyone cringed in their seats and stayed quiet as they, not including me, should really be as plain students and without any further notice, Stein entered the room; slamming the door open with his own while sliding in on his leather gray swivel chair and ended up falling of from his feet, headfirst. The almost forever loud chatters and screams ended as well. I smiled to myself before going back to reading.

"Alright," Stein started, meekly raising a hand above his head. "Class is going to start now so take your seats." He announced, pulling out a cigarette and lightly twisted on his chair. He sniffed. With that, everyone under his class begun to uproar loud protests as they yelled disapproval from his statement. Surely, every student has a wish to just burn and erase school out of this world, even me. If there wasn't, then I would have all the time to indulge myself with books but sadly, its certainly not gonna happen—rather just hope for it to happen though.

Stein ignored the protesting sounds of his students, i am still an exception, as he cocked a bemused brow and blew out a cloud of smoke in the shape of a misshapen skull. "But first, help me welcome the arrival of a new student that will join our exciting undertaking experiences beginning this year." He yawned and indifferently diverted his gaze to the opened access. "You may now come in and introduce yourself."

_Right._ More peasants.

I snarled as i found myself losing appetite and interest to the article. I mentally shook my head to clear off my occupied mind and sunk back to into my book, analyzing each word that entered my mind.

As if on a cue, all the girls began to wildly squeal as the new guy stepped foot into the room; with the sudden 'said' rise of temperature, 'fan girls' didn't even stand a chance to survive as they helplessly fell off of their seats and faint on the cold marble floor with a dreamy face while guys in their room just barely clicked their tongue and shouted woes.

Boiling in anger, I shifted my gaze quickly to the cover as I closed the book. Want to know why? Stein had just been sending me glares that are pretty much said 'Close-your-book-if-you-dont-want-detention-after-class'.

I huffed as I rested my chin on my palm and my eyesight set on the outside scenery through the aid of the window. All that I could see from the third floor was the field, playground, cafeteria, some trees and a fountain.

No inspiration at all.

"Hey, tiny tits, aren't you excited?" I heard Soul's voice behind me. He craned his head over my right with his eyes lazily dragged on my direction. I could sense slyness with a hint of mockery radiating from his flashing crimson eyes.

"If what you mean is the new guy, I'm not,"I continued to look on the book, my expression was bland and disinterested as i fiddled with the leather binding of my book.

He nodded and rolled his eyes. "Boring" He blurted out, disenchanted with my reply. He threw himself back to leaning on his chair with an irritated look crossed on his face. But to no avail, my confidence and honesty quickly melted as the voice rounded above made my ear prick. I flinched a bit in shock but nonetheless, short-lived as I held my breath and monotonously pulled my eyes to meet in front, tilting my head a little to the right to peek a glimpse of the new student then subsequently back, adjacent to the adviser.

"Pay attention," that was the only words that Stein afford to say. Short but with authority. He always use that bossy tone whenever he wanted to get someone's attention. And this is the first time for this school year that my name has been mentioned. Great. Thanks to shark teeth.

The new student pretended to be stoic which was really realistic as he made his way in front of the class and stared back at the crowd of students with cold, mesmerizing golden eyes.

As if. I bet those eyes of his are just contacts. Tell me, who has gold eyes. Tch. Eat grass.

Suddenly, the room fell into dead silence, scrutinizing a curious glare at his direction but hence, the quality time of pure silence was then broke when he cracked a friendly smile, perfectly curved-up with the same level as the other one as if a mirror that mimics every single move the other one makes and to be precise, I'm not one of them. I am NOT and NEVER will be taking interests to a smiling-ass. He glanced to Stein and back to the class before him.

"Hi, I'm Death the Kid. Pleased to meet you" was his short introduction and ended it with a very light and charming beam that captivated everyone which made the room even more louder AND which is annoying me to the bones that anyone could ever thought though despite of all such crazy things, -me- as the great Maka Albarn will always be an exception. Its just that, the letters B-O-Y and M-A-K-A never clicks. I'm irritated. See what I mean? If not, Ugh, your problem.

He politely bowed his head, now, a few girls began to gossip about him which is really BIG help to BOOST his ego.

"So, Kid, can you leastwise find a word that describes your likings." Stein stated, not inquired. This 'kid guy' smilingly nodded and winked.._wait._

Something was different. I frowned as I indifferently dragged my eyes to the corner and step back at him 'in a not so obvious way'. Mind you people, I am NOT interested to this new guy. Its just that, I don't know if it was just me but he was looking at me when he said the next words,

"..I'm fond of bookworms."

**/Freeze/**

And here we are, chapter one ends here. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. It's just that it's already past midnight when I decided on making this new story and I have no time to check on it again, but in any case, _please leave a review if you want me to continue._

May 13, 2012

—Coffee


	2. Fake Glasses

**Title:** Complicated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 3,284

**Chapter 2:** _Fake Glasses_

_Fear is that little darkroom where negatives are developed.—Michael Pritchard_

oOo

Whispers and gossips already spread around the entire room; words coated with jealousy, anger and mixed mockery.

"God. I couldn't believe what I have just heard!"

"Seriously.. Its a joke, right? Tell me it is and I'll be fine."

"WTF! That dude is referring to tiny tits? Sheesh. What a book-ish freak."

"Way the go, man, that was epic!"

"Does he mean, g-glasses girl?"

My emerald eyes widened in shock and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, silently gasping. I glanced back at him again, but in that very moment, he looked up to me too. Our eyes locked for what seemed like an impossible long second.

Gold and emerald.

Kid dropped his concentration by only giving everyone a grin,-or so, it was just me-causing an unsettling feeling to rush over my body. Crap. What the heck is with him? Why me of all people. Gosh. I wanna tear his eyes off of his sockets and kill him almost instantly but...I can't. Instead, I just froze. Stupid Maka.

"W-What?" I credulously asked, stammering as a lump suddenly appeared in my throat and the need of disgorging made my stomach go numb but I fought with it. Great. I spilled the beans. Why did I even talk. Sigh.

Silence.

God. What is wrong with everybody?

Stein faked a cough, and with that hereby, indirect course of calling attention, everyone gradually averted their heads to our advisor. Stein nonchalantly stood up from his feet, threw his cigarette on the ground and mercilessly trod on it. He closed his eyes and contemplated for a moment as he was also busy on turning back the screw in his head a few times until it clicked.

"Interesting indeed, Kid." He flatly said. I know that he mean it. He's provoking me. "I'm truly certain that your words wouldn't be so stupid that it WOULD rather just sink in that person's mind." Ah well, it was no worth the cost at all. He's not helping. My advisor is NOT helping me. God. Why did he even pass the board exam? Fuck. A teacher with an attitude.

He reluctantly brought a hand up and snapped his fingers. At that time when the bare sound rang through my ears, I gasped, leaving my daze out of my daylight nightmares.

The corners of my mouth constantly twitched but nonetheless, I got my composure back and my eyes went back to normal.

I blinked once before darting my eyes away from all the penetrating gazes down towards the ground, making my large glasses on my face to slightly slip away from the center as I looked down.

"I-If you may excuse me for awhile" I stated, anxiously stuttering in embarrassment. I pushed them back up as I walked towards the door. Three steps away from the door, I paused on my tracks but nevertheless, carried on my stroll to exile all at once.

With my audacious excuse, Stein hadn't stood a chance to resist as I quickly swept out of the room, not wanting to be stopped.

My life sucks..

NORMAL POV

Stein was about to give his consistent 'no' as a reply when he felt gripping on it would be the best way since he already lose track of Maka's retreating back. He heaved out a sigh of despair, before preceding on scratching his head with stupefaction.

"Put up with the mess.." He softly mumbled under his breath and casually swooped down on his chair. He lazily wander his eyes around the whole place before it halted on an oblivious, innocently smiling Kid. "Surely, I didn't expect that manner from a top student like her to be so affected by such a guy as oblivious as...him."

"Man, that was a lame excuse!" Black*Star yelled hoarsely from his seat, rubbing the tip of his nose in boredom.

"Hey, God!" Soul blandly screamed from his place, his eyes swept to his best friend's direction. His drooped crimson eyes rolled consciously and he leaned back to his chair. Hearing the word 'God' made Black*Star go loud as he haughtily snorted which gained a click of his tongue from his mature old pal.

"Get over it." Soul yawned as he propped his feet on his desk and folded his arms behind his head. "What would you even expect from a flat-chested nerd like her? She's our little freak so don't mock at her like you wanted a fight."—As if—

Stein swiveled around in his chair like a maniac enjoying his students' loud chatters. Kid faintly beamed at his odd doings.

Stein sighed, slowed down his swerve to a stop and leaned back his chin on the chair's backrest with his stale, stoic eyes stayed fixed in front of his active class. "Kid," He started, keeping his voice unexpressive. Kid turned to face his professor with raised eyebrows and big, round, sparkling, golden eyes that showed concern and worry. Stein ignored Kid's priceless emotion as he proceeded. "Why don't you search for her?"

Looking natural, Kid's brows gradually slacked down in worry as a frown situated itself on his face that instantly replaced the happiness that graced on him awhile ago. He flickered his eyes twice and feigned a smile, "Mind telling me who is that 'her' you are referring to, Professor?" He obliviously inquired, looking for answers at the back of his head.

Clueless as it is, Stein needed to calm down. His head unintentionally lowered in defeat. "Never mind," he nonchalantly stated, giving the wheel on his head a few cranks and afterwards, pushed it into a flaw spin. "Forget that nerd."

"…nerd?" Kid's eyes widened in realization. Finally, realization hit through his thick skull. He tapped Stein once on the shoulder before dashing out of the room, bringing his feet into running. Stein shrugged his shoulders and radiated his full attention in front, not minding the other two students skipping class as early as ten in the morning.

What would you even expect?

"Anyway, we got an hour left to finish our class, so better if we start dissecting"

MAKA POV

School Infirmary

That's where I am. I don't know the main reason to why the hell my feet brought me here. Perhaps, because I wanted to be…alone? Yeah, whatever.

I barged into the room without knocking, mildly keeping my emotions contained in me as I grabbed my complains on the back of my mind. Surely, crying and ranting wouldn't help in my state right now. Such a rambled situation. I mutely trudged directly to the third nurse bed laid at the farthest part of the row; the bed which was located adjacent to the poster-covered wall.

"Maka?" Ms. Marie quizzically uttered, calling my name in a puzzled tone. I could feel a knot forming in my stomach, twisting every time my name has been mentioned. I bit my lower lip, agonizing. My green eyes wholly covered by my ashy-blonde fringe that was evenly draped above my eye level.

"_I'm fond of bookworms"_

"_FOND of BOOKWORMS"_

"_Bookworms, bookworms, bookworms"_

For the twentieth time, GOD, those words prompt repeatedly and without delays, flowed in my head. I was totally horrified to hear the echoes of his ugly voice. Hear me? It was horrible indeed. Imagining his image was never accepted to be a good choice. It was just...strange. Every time his words replayed in my mind, an unstoppable shiver would just pass through my entire body; sending me miles away from earth. It was drastic.

Damn it all to hell and back. I wish he would just jump on a cliff. I hate him.

"Something happened?" Ms. Marie's voice entered, startling me a bit. Her voice was soft and soothing, a tinge of concern stung on her tongue. I grunted, a suspended low and scratchy tone being produced in my sap and dried throat.

I didn't pay attention to her or responded, instead, I carried on with my frustration as I plopped onto the white, cozy cushion. I heard her unleash a sigh before she officially stood up from her seat and left her work as she turned to comfort me. She jolted on the heels of her feet, her toes covered by her leather brown shoes subdued with the friction as it pointed at my direction.

She suitably left a smile on her lips as she sauntered en route to my spot. I stayed really quiet as I laid idly on the pilow. I pulled the covers up to my shoulders and consistently curled up; persistent to force myself to the lull of sleep that held only in my mind, unaffecting my system functions to calm down as it effortlessly waved off the thought that I could perhaps, take a rest.

"If there's a thing that bothers you, feel free to approach me anytime and how it is too hard, surely, I'll find a way on how to fix it. Well...somehow." She paused, suppressing a giggle."Yeah, I may know that I'm not good at giving advices but yet, maybe, somehow I could help you get over it one way or another." She added, giving off a small impression to herself.

"I did not come here to make you feel that way, humiliated, Ms. Marie." I didn't dare stole a glance on her as I rolled to the other side of the bed, my back facing her and in that way, I am giving her a restriction to perceive in my current facial expression. I'm not that brave enough to spill in and let my emotions flood beyond the subscribed bucket of emotions, yah know. I'm a human, an average girl with a small dream.

I supposed that this time, Ms. Marie sat on the edge of the bed I was in, since the spot not far from my feet sunk deeper and the squeak that probably caused by her weight shrilled underneath the hard, springed, creaky mattress that possibly proved my intuition.

"It's just that I don't feel well today.." I frankly reasoned out, lying. My heart told me to do so and it would be most definitely so embarrassing if ever she knew the real thing. She'll definitely just laugh on me. I sluggishly lugged my eyes to the corner to witness her actions secretively.

I felt relieved when she nodded her head in understanding, telling me that it would be great if I take some rest for awhile which I highly accepted.

NORMAL POV

A few minutes later after Maka came, someone followed. The doorknob slowly twisted and the door opened a little, leaving a low creaking sound when it was swung back to create a small access to the hallway; it was executed with all the care, not wanting to disturb anyone from their rests.

Footsteps were once filled in the room, muffled tug of low and dull stumping steps of an individual, riveted on every flat surfaces of the four walls; bouncing as it separately echoed apart from the rest.

"Hey," Marie warmly greeted, waving a hand lightly at the air to him. "Need anything?"

Out from being low and downcast, Kid's eyebrows raised up to a higher extent, causing a furrow on his forehead. He blinked his eyes once before darting his gaze to the blonde nurse and nodded. Marie shot one of her infamous saccharin smile and stepped aside as she stood up on an upright position while saying "go on,"

Out of the blue, Kid stepped foot into the room with his eyesight set on Maka's remained partially covered body. He calmly walked over and gently sat on the bottom of the bed. The latter silently gasped as she looked at the bottom of the bed to perceive in Kid, with his head tilted back slightly unconventional to stare back at her with a worried look on his face and his fists clenched landed on both sides of his thighs and are partly slanted to the back; leaning in a right support.

"I've searched for you everywhere, only to find you lying in here. Are you sick?"

Maka pulled the blanket farther past beyond her head, in a way to wholly cover her figure from the public. "No" She deadpanned, her tone was cold and deep; far from her tone which is usually calm and somewhat...cold. He heaved out a sigh of grief as he rose to his feet. He dragged a movable chair nearby close to the latter, perhaps the spot contrary to the wall and her division.

"Are you hungry?" He meekly asked, eyes were downcast to the floor, afraid of the look of disgust and annoyance that he imagined on her face underneath the covers; he was looking through the space between his legs, eyes looking a duller shade of yellow and the shallowness was never an exception as an evidence for his blame to himself.

"No" She said, sharp and flat. Venom slipped on her tongue as she stated the word inexpressive enough, pushing herself underneath the warm blanket wearily.

"I was ju—" As he was about to say something, ready to spill fountains of words to the latter when she cut him short; plain dead.

"Shut up," Maka dismissively muttered, brief like she suffered from vocabulary crisis but nonetheless, her demand shortly-lived, though a second longer than the first pause. "Go away. Idiot." Again, she shifted uncomfortably on her spot, covering her head up with the other pillow, giving Kid the clue that she didn't want to continue that conversation or even talk to him for a moment and such. Kid looked over to Maka who was lying down on bed, face down, burying her head in her pillow.

"You made me worry much about you, you know." He stated, worry laced on his tone as his eyes softened and the glint of affection floated on his sparkling golden eyes. Maka huffed in irritation. Sensing that the topic seemed awkward, Marie decided to leave the responsibility to Kid as she left.

MAKA POV

My ears perked up when I heard rumbling steps and so, I peeked through the covers, it used to be a secret but since he caught me off guard, I gave in. I slashed at the sheet, pulling it off me and knocking my pillow to the floor. My mind wouldn't settle down. Yeah right. Thanks to Mr. Goldie. I don't know why he seemed to be so attracted to me in a matter-of-fact that I know him nothing in physic but hence, even so, I am still gonna hate him permanently!

I heard him grunt, low and rough. I rolled my eyes as I saw him picking up the pillow from the corner of my eyes. Pathetic. Too kind and under.

"Ah, one more thing, Maka," Partly alarmed by the sudden call, I gasped. Oh. It was her. Ms. Marie. Great. I am talking pointlessly to this guy with her, eavesdropping. I initiated that Ms. Marie grinned at me from a distance, sending a small wave as she slowly, closed the door. "You're a terrible liar."

I am NOT a terrible liar. Sigh. Only if this annoying peasant didn't show up, I didn't. God. Mind you people, I am not playing as hard to get. I know that he's handsome,-yes, no one can deny that-; he's kind, tall, sweet,-Sort of-, caring,-I can see it through his eyes-but also, contrary to that, he's inquisitive, dumb-which is true-and stubborn. I just wanna be alone in some time, ugh, but how? He's here. Beside me.

"Leave" Those words suddenly found its way out from my mouth. My voice sounded much colder than before which I preferred as better.

"But-" He was about on his way on giving one of his lame reasons when I initiated that throwing another pillow in a fit of anger would stop him. Again, he heaved out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Will you ever stop doing that?" His voice wasn't rash or harsh; instead, it was laced with melancholy and concern. He collected the fallen and now dirty pillow on his arms and dusted it off in the mid-air with his left hand. He coughed lightly and shook his head, trying to clear it as small dust particles hovered around the area on where he stood.

I removed the pillow off my facade and throw it on his face. "An innocent face belies cunning, now took off your mask!" I half-exclaimed, glaring at him viciously. He scrunched his eyes shut and quickly blocked my hit with the pillow on his hand, finding refuge to the cushion. "I hate people calling me bookworm." I informed him, fuming in rage.

He placed the pillow on the bed and glowered, feeling affected by the intensity of my glare. Is he guilty? Right. Maybe he is. It's his fault anyways.

As to what he's showing right now, he seemed to look harmless and...cute. Ah well, he is cute, but not in the point that I am already at the verge of falling for him. That would be far from the truth on where I am and surely, another story to create.

"Tch. Fine, I'll let you pass for now" I rolled my eyes, unleashed a long, retiring yawn and neither ways, pulled myself to sit on my buttocks. That action, however, caused my glasses to helplessly fell off of my face and onto my lap and the moment I bent down to reach them, I noticed that I was no longer angry-not much, I mean-at him. To tell you the truth, I do not hold grudges on people; it's just that I'm moody sometimes. I stretched my legs straightly and so as for my hands extended sidewards. I picked it up and placed it on the small, wooden bedside table. Kid stayed silent, astounded as he raised his head to stare back at me accusingly. He blinked his eyes twice before gently placing the pillow on my side. He hesitantly pointed a fine hand near his thick eyelashes with a questioning look.

"Are those glasses...fake?" He inquired, not sure if he was in the place to make such questions for me to answer. And it would look rude if I don't answer him as well. I shot him a small smile before adjusting one of my pigtails that had stubs appearing disorganizingly.

"Obviously, it's a yes." For a moment, my eyes turned bored as they formed like peanuts. I mentally slap my face and I got back to my usual look-cold. I blinked once before leaping off to the cushion with him, staring at me, immobilized.

One way or another, rumors and issues would soon spread around the whole campus and it would be better if I don't stick with him as early as now. People would laugh at me, so as him. I sighed. "If you don't mind, I'll be going ahead."

I know, I'm such a jerk.

**/Freeze/**

Chapter 2 ends here. First of all, sorry if the characters who are involved in this story are totally OC. I'm aware of it. Second, please forgive me for the grammatical errors.I have no time to check Lastly, please do leave a review. I wanted to hear your comments in a form of a review. It would make me happy. Oh. Before I forgot, my dear readers, please tell me if I should continue this story or not. I mean it.

May 28, 2012

Till next time,

—Coffee


	3. We Make A Good  Chemistry

**Title: **Complicated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater and neither any of the characters involved in this story.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 2,220

**Chapter 3: **We Make A Good Chemistry

_You can outdistance that which is running after you, but not what is running inside of you.—A Rwandan Proverb_

oOo

I dragged myself off the bed and sluggishhly made my way towards the access. Once on my way to pass by him, I haughtily snorted and hereby only gained a blink of uncertainty from him. I stopped midway when he called out to me more in a polite manner.

"Green eyes!"

I stiffened on my spot just like a living statue. _What the hell?_

"What?" My voice was firm and definite. I turned around to face him with an eyebrow raised and my hands found its way on my hips, an intimidating look dangled on every slight detail of my face. He nervously released a laugh, a hand rubbing the back of his head.

"I ,uh, just wanna ask you if ,uh," No doubt, he's nervous. His idiotic stammering proves my guess.

"If you keep stuttering there and do NOT go directly to the point, it's best if I'll leave you then. You're indisputably wasting my time with a stupid minute of an unintelligible conversation with you." I angrily huffed, a scowl of disgust plastered on my face. "There's one more thing, since when did you start calling me _that_? Green eyes?" I scoffed. "Seriously? You're making no sense." I added before rolling my eyes and simply turning my back on him before saying, "If you mind, I have more important businesses to do than this."

I heard him heaved a disgruntled grunt at my rear but nevertheless, I chose to ignore him. Just who the hell does he think of himself to be worthy of my time. He's _just _a stranger. A _new_ student. _Just _Death the Kid.

"I just wanted to have lunch with you." was the last words I heard from him before I turned the silver doorknob, yanked the door open afterwards and left. Hah. Lunch _with_ me? He _must_ be kidding me. Why would _he_ ever choose to join _me_ of all people. After what I've done to him? _My ass._

I bet he'll _just_ use me. Be _using _me as a tool. An _experiment_. A _toy_. Firstly, he would act as a good-natured person then, hangs out with me often till he meets new friends and if ever he had lost his interests on me, he'll simply abandon me—as a friend, of course—and poof, he's mask would wear out soon and his true color will show. That is _how _boys are made of—players. Stupid bunch of playboys. _Ugh_. It even sickened me every time I think of it.

As I started walking, I knew it from the start that he was following me behind so nonetheless, I confronted him. I pulled an angry look that reflected my voice as I faced him once more. "Why do you _keep_ chasing after me, stupid?" I sternly interrogated, my back still facing him. I gritted my teeth in infuriation and clutched my hands on the sides, forming like hard stones. Those emphasis on my wording are well made with purposes. Logic ones.

He chuckled, motionless on his spot as he continued laughing. He subsequently scratched his left cheek with his index finger and diffidently beamed, his eyesight set involuntarily up to stare at the ceiling. Not really a good sign. "I just told you a minute ago, remember?"

Right.

He wanted to have lunch with me. I forgot. God. What is happening to me lately?

I mentally face-palmed myself and upsettingly or rather bitterly, bit my lower lip. I quickly cover up the deafening silence with a fake cough.

"You don't need to remind me, Idiot. I _heard _it myself and I can _still _clearly recall what you said and like before, I'd say no. I refuse." I conceitedly returned, turning back to face the path. Not too long ago, I added. "You are far behind my likings. You should better be off together with people who has the same I.Q. as yours." before descending a flight of stairs that will lead me to the school lobby. I tried my best to control my vocal chords. I shouldn't be careless, reckless or so whatever you call those words that you freak. _Right._ Freak out. Hah. Not the type of person I am.

"I know. But still, it doesn't matter a lot. All I want is to go with you." He commented. I could barely picture him grinning at my back. Damn him. I inwardly growled before stomping my feet in annoyance, my delicate fingers had just ended its term on gliding on the steel rail. I casually turned to the left, towards the huge, open twin doors to fully exile the school building and onto the school canteen located adjacent to the building I am in, but first, I still need to come across with the huge field. Stepping foot into the warm light—Afternoon sun—I deeply inhaled oxygen in the air and made a quick sprint away from him, who had abruptly broke into a quick run too. Heck he was still going after me. He's annoying and stubborn. I tell you.

"Hey, wait up!" He half-exclaimed, his voice wavered a little as he decreased his pace into a walking speed. Just a few steps from walking, he's already panting. Not that I _consider_ him_ not_ running. In spite of that, he was. But not too long ago. Though however, a sardonic question crossed my mind. What more if he's running? Gosh. He wouldn't survive life so long.

I silently cursed under my warm breath and hissed. I came to a sudden stop, even if it's against my will. _Just_ forced, I was _just_ forced. Darn. I'll surely hate this guy _forever_ after this. I turned right on the heels of my feet to face him who held heavy breaths and a tired voice. For a split second, my eyes widened in shock but quickly, I shoved that thought away. No. He's not gonna faint. Gosh. Don't you dare collapse in front of me. No. No. No. _Just _no! I wouldn't make it up for tomorrow if my phobia attacks right now.

And yes. I do have a phobia about those things—_horrible _things.

As he took another forced step ahead under the afternoon sun, I could make out every single detail he is showing: Tiredness. Perhaps, that would be the appropriate answer. His lips turned paler than it usually was before as it was pried open a little for a small space for air to grasp—his lips were a faint shade of violet mixed with blue—his eyes were set half-lidded with its customary spark disappeared almost instantly as dullness floated itself as it was darted to gaze only for the ground and also, visible big pearls of sweats trickled down on his forehead. He was showing..._unusual _traits. Catching his breath, he preferred rest over running. His exhausted eyes gradually closed shut as his palms found its way to his knees as to find support on his slightly shaky body. Without a second thought, I quickly made my way to his side and when I got there, I gently patted his back for comfort. Yes. Comfort.

"Are you okay?" When I spoke, concern was the first thing that clicked on my dreaded voice. I know it wasn't really perfect and encouraging but at least I showed him that I'm concerned, right?

He weakly nodded, submissively forcing himself to stand up once again. Looking through his eyes, I could see a hint of exhaustion and determination glinting in his dull, golden eyes that made me smile a bit. _At least_ he's trying his best to recover from his state without acting overly like other people would do which kind of annoyed me. Much. "You okay?" I repeated, worry clipped on my voice. He just shot a wan grin at me that made me snap back to reality. I'm really acting _out_ of my character. Hah. Thanks to him. Kid.

"I'm fine." He smilingly stated, wiping the sweats from his head. "Just got myself off guarded with exhaustion. Damn this weak body." He said, still smiling as he flicked his forehead with his index finger—himself.

Why does he need to smile almost _always_? That query rang through my head a millionth of times. Couldn't he cry even once? Not that I wanted to see a guy crying though. I mean, there are a lot of different emotions paid for free and why does he pick smiling over others? Like a living reminiscent of what I am. I could also see myself in him. I do not laugh, smile, grin, cry or anything but even so, get mad easily—Right. Seems like most all of my time is spent being annoyed by others presence—Irritable presence. Like sometimes I feel so…

_Empty. _

"You're spacing out too much." With that, I blinked my big, emerald eyes. For awhile, my view became blurry but waiting for almost roughly a minute, it turned back to normal as it righted itself on its own. He was waving hand mere centimeters away from my face. I can't help but feel...annoyed_ and_ embarrassed. I quickly pulled my composure back and instantaneously turned my back on him.

"I w-wasn't. Y-You're just making issues. That a-are stupid ones, nonetheless." I nervously insisted, hands crossed tightly over my chest. God. Why did I even stutter? Now, it's so easy for him to point out that I'm lying. Again.

"I guess so...but—" Before he could even complete his sentence, I cut him short. I faced him once again with a strict look on my face. He blankly stared at me for a moment before opening his mouth but I managed to talk beforehand. Hah. Good for him.

"Shut up if you want to go with me." Seriously? I said those words? For real? Nice. I might be insane. _Tch._ Whatever you say. Well, in-a-matter of fact, it was the only thing that I think that would take effect on him, that perhaps, make him silent. For awhile.

His eyebrows rose once again, this time with shock and intrigue etched all over his face. I gyrated and began walking the small distant towards the canteen while saying, "Just don't stick too close to me and do talk to me seldom. Surely, we'll be an item in no time if the whole campus knew we were the persons they're talking about right now." I informed, adjusting my loose pigtail.

Yeah. I know what you're thinking about me. Sigh. I get easily distracted with such small things, isn't it? I don't care. Lie to yourself and die.

"Your mind's too advanced for your age, you know." Kid informed, the smile on his face didn't fade but instead, it broadened into a wide smile.

"Seriously, I do. I'm already turning seventeen for the next three months." I defended myself from the parched accusation, unleashing a sigh of frustration and despair before rolling my eyes in irritation. He did succeed on leveling his pace with mine and even so, I scorned at his direction. "Duh. What are you ten? To think so young and innocent." I sarcastically said, my back still facing me. Well, I'm making stupid faces with him _not _knowing what I am doing at the moment.

He didn't reply though, nor did he only hung his head, facing the ground. Not too long ago, he raised his head from being low as a cheeky grin cracked on his thin lips. "I was just kidding." He blurted out with his grin, transforming into a friendly smile. "If you're sixteen, well, perhaps we'll make a good pair, knowing the fact that I'm a year older than you."

_Right._ He called it as _a_ joke. And _he's _pairing _me_ with _him_. Hah. Not really. To be true, it annoyed me to the bones.

"Tsk," I clicked my tongue in annoyance. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, glaring down at him. It was surely enough for him to slow down his pace and walk a few steps behind me. "Suit yourself."

If we do, I'm certain that it would take him forever.

Not hurrying things, I do admit that it's good to stay this way. Like this . He is my friend—enemy. A _frenemy._

**/Freeze/**

Chapter 3 already up! For the grammatical errors and mistakes. I am terribly sorry. Got no time to reread it. But anyways, if I have free time to do that, I would.

And by the way, I just wanted to thank all that has reviewed this story. Hope you still support me and continue to give me inspirations to continue this until the end. Then again, thank you and please do leave a review. Again.

Ah right. Also, if you're confused or asking Maka's phobia—Hah—got to reveal it on the next chapter? Ah no. Later chapters I guess

June 1, 2012

Till next time,

—Coffee


	4. When Worry and Suspicions Attacks

**Title:** Complicated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 1,368

**Chapter 4:** When Worry and Suspicions Attacks

_You can outdistance that which is running after you, but not what is running inside of you. –A Rwandan Proverb_

_What sets worlds in motion is the interplay of differences, their attractions and repulsions; life is plurality, death is uniformity.—Octavio Paz_

oOo

Is he really fine? I mean, well, we_ all_ see how he acted so strange back then when we're walking. Sigh. Why am I even thinking about him anyways? He means nothing to me.

"Hey, green eyes!"

_Green eyes? _

My eyes widened in shock as I motionlessly stiffened on my spot, the round plate that was on my tray cringed as I winced in surprise—though just a _bit_. What the hell is with him? God. He's irritating!

Hesitant, I turned on the heels of my feet and faced him who was walking over to my direction.

"Let's eat lunch together," He said, carrying my tray for me and started walking over to the table he was using a few moments ago. Nonetheless, I followed him but chose to walk a step behind him.

"I thought I already told you that we need to split, _one way or another_. And in addition to that, why do you want to eat lunch with me so damn badly? It's not that—" I ceased on finishing my sentence since his_ simple_ smile distracted me. Great.

He looked over to his shoulder and gave me a constipated smile. "Friends usually eat lunch together and hangout much," He minimally explained, carefully placing the tray on the table before taking his seat adjacent to my spot. Never taking a seat, I pulled an 'Are you crazy look' face and directed it to his direction.

"Excuse me?" I sarcastically inquired, scoffing as I cocked an eyebrow with my hands clipped on my waist. "But nothing so important as it is, since when did_ I_ officially consider _you_ as a friend. _My_ friend to be specific." I said, purposely emphasizing some words for his complete understanding.

He blinked once before unleashing a short laugh, eyes on his food. Here it is again, his damn meandering and oblique smile."Uh, since we came here together. Isn't it pretty obvious?" He smilingly noted, giving me a shrug of indifference before countering the next few lines. "But even so, don't worry, people would find our actions normal and not to mention, it is way _too _natural."

Normal…

Friends?

Us?

Me _and_ him?

He's totally insane. Who told him? No one. _Tsk. _

"So you mean this is what you call our basic link? Darn it. You're no good for a friend" I acidly stated, offering a sour glare at his direction. "Not like I'm totally contradicting _your _dreams or something but I just wanted _you _to know—and I guess you have the rights to know—that I am not the type of person who enjoys spending time with some associates like you. Or anyone else. Not really the kind of person I am." I said, shaking my head a little.

"Not a problem at all. If that's the case, we can change it from hangouts to a 'get to know' caucus. More comfortable, yes?" He unerringly stated, smiling as he asked me for the next minute. "I'm certain that you are not planning on standing there the whole day, are you, _green eyes_?" his question sunk me back to earth. I blinked twice before staring at him with stoic eyes. Typical me. "Aren't you gonna take a seat?" He asked, looking up to me with a smile, graced on his lips. I inwardly groaned, feeling discomfort as he was like, uh, _glued with me_. What a mess. Well anyways, guess I don't have any choice to pick.

"Not because I'm ditching with you that it meant something like I enjoy your company because I do not. And maybe it won't need me to repeat myself, do I?" I sounded like I was affronted and disappointed as I slid a chair out to sit with hesitation, glancing at the rest of the lengthy table which stood entirely empty except us. God. Only us. Like you know, a date?

_Date._

"You wouldn't enjoy eating if you are alone," He started, relaxed and calm. I raised an eyebrow of confusion at him, gesturing for him to continue, but nevertheless, he changed the topic as he pointed a hand to my meal, "Don't wait for that till it grew cold," He reminded which made me reply a simple, "I know" to him. Too concerned.

I started eating; my eyes weren't paying attention to anything since it laid only for the man eating across the table. He gracefully sliced off a piece of steak he was eating and calmly ate it. How could he be so..._calm_?

"You'll melt me with that stare," I heard him say. That was unexpected. I rolled my eyes before taking a single bite on my burger. And yes, I barely ate burgers during lunch time. Hah. Just to stay away from calories. Heavy meals are the best.

_Not. _

Hah. Reading time is the best. For me.

It took awhile for me to interact with him—_again—_well…not until he had those small coughing fits because of...what? I don't know. Don't ask me. To hell I know what he's thinking about right now.

His action caused me to choke as I was taken aback as it turned into a severe one, I presume. Quickly, I halted on eating as I took a sip of water then dived across the table, one hand found its way on his back, patting, while the other one stayed as a support to my action as it leaned on the table.

When I got closer to him, looking all concerned as I patted his back, he kind of increased the severity more like a much intensified as he placed a hand to his chest and squeezed it. Something was strange. Why on his chest? I mean, shouldn't he cover his mouth instead? Weird.

Not only that but I also panicked as I interrogated him with lots of question which he hardly avoided as he shook his head only as answers to my queries. He came to an abrupt stand as he excused himself for awhile, making me worry for him. More.

"Excuse me, I just need to go to the restroom," He said, excusing himself. Why does he need to speak? Knowing that he was looking rather limp and..._weak_.

All at once, he stood up and took his leave; rushing out of the cafeteria with hot eyes on him. I stared at his retreating back till it disappeared. I know. I can do nothing but stare. I'm such a sucker at things like this. Such an idiot.

A frown devoured my lips and worry was etched on my face. I sat down on where he last seated with my head lifted up to stare blankly at the ceiling and my back, leaning against the wall.

Why am I even worried about him? He's nothing to me. I shouldn't act beyond my limits. He's just a transferee here. A stranger.

I shook my head off, pushing his tray aside and replaced it with mine as dragged it in front of me. I tried to force myself to resume eating but it seemed like appetite left me out in a fit.

Afternoon classes start at about one and a half hour from now. I drew out a depressing sigh as I ruffled my hair from neat _to_ messy_ to_ chaotic. I guess I'll wait for him. Just for an hour and if he don't show his face. My turn to leave.

I dropped my head back down onto the table, eyes closed.

**/Freeze/**

And here we are, chapter four ends here. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and for the very lame excuse that I made this chapter soooo short. Sorry

_**Reviews please…**_

Well, if you want me to continue though,

June 8, 2012

—Coffee


	5. A Basketball Invitation?

**Title:** Complicated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 1,855

**Chapter 5: **A Basketball Invitation?

_Man does not control his own fate. The women in his life do that for him.—G__roucho Marx_

oOo

I didn't wait for him _too_ long. Past half an hour later from waiting, I gave up. It was too obvious that he wouldn't come back—not that I _am_ hoping that he would though. Just patronizing.

And so—_right now_—here I am, waiting for him inside our classroom with my lazy butt glued on my chair. _God._ How I wish it would be the end of time. Too boring.

"Five more minutes..." I reminded myself conspiratorially of the allotted time he should catch up before afternoon classes' starts. I made it a habit—_no_—a manner to_ not_ mind other people's businesses when classes starts. During school hours, I'll be back to the normal me—being serious and all.

I clicked my tongue in exasperation as I tapped my fingers impatiently on my wooden desk.

"Hey, tiny tits. You okay?" Soul asked dully from behind, his voiced laced with tiredness. I gave him a shrug that was then rewarded by an incomprehensible mumble from him. "Just so I thought," He started, heaving out a long, lagged sigh before leaning back to his chair. "It would be best to _not _talk with somebody who cares _less_ for someone than you would ever thought she _would_. You're indisputably boring, if you ask me."

With his indignant spoken words, none of it made me smile—rather—made me mad at him more than the last seconds I've been talking to with him. He's too damn bad for a friend. Too terrible.

"Soul!" Without sparing a glance at the speaker, I just know that it was Black*Star. He's indescribable if you ask me. Know what I mean? Too loud_ and_ active. And I just want you all to know that I hate him. Yes. Hate him that much. "Wanna play basketball with me this weekend?" He asked loudly, an excited look on his face. With his loud mouth spreading the word, some of my classmates turned their heads his way with a look that says 'Can't he minimize his voice?' but yet, too oblivious to understand, he gave no care for others.

"Sounds good," Soul commented dryly. I dragged my emerald eyes warily to the corner to spot him deprecatingly smirking as he had his folded arms underneath his head. "And it would add more interest if you join that new guy here. Let's see what he got." He stated wickedly, only making his smirk to grow wider as it became one of his trademark lopsided grin. A tricky look on his face.

"Huh? New guy?" Black*Star asked ignorantly, blinking his eyes naively in confusion. "You mean, Kid?"

"You bet."

Well, it did sounded well interesting in my part too but something inside of me just pulled this look—_worried_—as the recent flashbacks started to replay in my mind.

_"I'm fine." _

_"Just got myself off guarded with exhaustion." _

_"Excuse me, I just need to go to the restroom," _

There's something more I about him that I didn't have the chance to know. To know him that well.

His weak smile.

Dull eyes.

Tired voice.

Severe coughs.

Weak body.

_His heart. _

Something inside of me urged to restrain himself away from things—_no_—activities that would cause quick physical exhaustion for that guy. _Him._ Death the Kid. Not that I'm acting like _someone_ close to him or something like 'Mommy-mode'. I can't tell. I can barely feel it. Sense it. Something wasn't right.

My thoughts were then interrupted when somebody beside me lightly tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see him—this _intimidating_ guy—pull out a chair for him to sit. It was Kid.

"What took you so long?" I inquired strictly, my face twisting a look of annoyance as I intolerantly remained seated on my seat with this head of mine, waiting for his_ reasonable_ answers. "I expect logical answers from you. I deserve it." Hell yeah, I do deserve intellectual answers. Heck after waiting for an hour. Half at the cafeteria, and the other half hour inside the classroom. It wore me a lot, yah know.

He just smiled once on my way and gave me a dismissive shrug. "Cafeteria. It took me so long to search for you there." One way or another, is he implying that I was the one to be blamed? That it was my entire fault?

"Stop lying, stupid." I started; my voice was hard and definite. A thing I always do—rather _use_—when I'm trying—_hardly trying_—to stay calm. "I was there moments ago. Half an hour ago and it was you who didn't show up in public eye." I reasoned out, defending myself as an offensive look crossed my face. "More or less, you slipped with what _you_ are planning _to_. What you said earlier. Know why? You just told me that you are going to the restroom." I flipped my hair back to its original place and I continued my rants. "You should be careful of what you would utter next time if you don't want people to get offended." was all I said before the school bell rung but due to Sid's delay on going to his class on time, it was a great opportunity for the boys to invite him. Soul and Black*Star.

"Yo!" Black*Star greeted rowdily, or rather _screamed_ on his seat. Well, my dear seatmate didn't buy a time to miss it. Like he knew that it was him who that stupid guy was referring to. Who knows what 'Yo' actually meant to him. His addressed name? _Ugh._ That would be totally pathetic.

"Yeah, why?" He inquired good-naturedly, pushing a constipated smile as he lightly turned his head to face Black*Star.

"Wanna hang out?" Black*Star invited, acting cool as he crossed his arms tightly across his chest with his firm yet flat breast out. I swore. His muscles were rippling everywhere!

"When?" Kid interrogated, questioning as he fleeted quick glance on my direction and hell as it is, I caught him off guardedly.

"This weekend. Saturday." was Black*Star's immediate response before I faked a cough.

"Reaction. _Nice._" Soul whistled, crossing his feet and placed it on his desk afterwards.

"Shut it, Soul." I hissed, sensing hot eyes on me. _God._ This is so embarrassing.

"Hey! Ignore me later, Kid! I'm still waiting for that damn answer of yours!" Black*Star practically growled as he was offended by Kid's unawareness.

"Well, as much as I wanted to, I have an appointment with my dentist that da—" Without any delays, Black*Star interrupted him as far as we only received a half-baked sentence from Kid.

"You're acting like a baby, dude! Just tell me that you're scared so my business with you would end now." Black*Star uttered inconsiderately, yelling as he pulled a look that showed exasperation and insult.

To be true, he was the one acting immaturely and in a childish way. His words were coated with egocentricity too!

I could hear Kid grunt in frustration but neither way, he gulped silently and drew out a sigh of despair and defeat. He lifted his head from being low as he forced a smile to mask his true emotion. I just know that he does not want it. Faking—not being the true him. He is too easy to be read.

"Sure," He nodded and before Black*Star could even scream for joy and victory, he inserted. "But in one condition."

With that offered consequence, Black*Star's face fell. He didn't expect that from him.

"I _want_ green eyes to come."

This is not good.

I sense trouble.

I gulped like a ghost before—_quickly_—pulling a random book under my desk to read. As if. I cursed under my warm breath before flipping the book open at the center page. I heard _nothing_. I see_ nothing_. Nothing could _possibly _happen to me after this. Be calm, Maka_._

"Now that's interesting, right, tiny tits?" Soul acquiesced, a wicked grin on his face as I slightly jolted my head to face him.

I rolled my eyes and got back to slink on my seat with my eyes laid on the book. "Jerk."

Black*Star pounced forth over his desk with his right hand as support and suddenly, he tackled to my direction. His conceited, wide grin showed his white teeth as he slammed a hand on my desk. "So what'd you say with it?"

For some odd reasons, I winced and scrunched my eyes shut as I cursed once more. Childish brats unleashed. Damn it.

"Hey, little girl!" He screamed deafeningly on my face. My eyes went wide but quickly, I shook my head off and blinked my eyes twice to recollect my composure and it did helped a lot.

His grin broadened into something ridiculous and in a slight mock. "You are so funny." He said, accusingly pointing a hand to my book before holding its sides and turned it upside down. "You're reading it _upside down_."

Great.

Wonderful.

Stupid me.

The next thing I knew was that my green eyes widened in shock and I helplessly sat there like an idiot with my cheeks burning crimson red from embarrassment and which everyone laughed at.

I was mortified.

Quickly, I snapped the book close, pushed it back underneath my desk and ducked my head shamelessly on my desk—hoping that everyone would just instantly disappear which is really hard deem and not to mention_, impossible_ to believe in.

"Are you okay?" I heard Kid whisper softly on my ear. His voice was soft and sensual.

"No." I replied sharply, an imaginative tone of annoyance leaked on my voice.

"Then tell me what can I do to make you feel be—" Before he could even finish his sentence, I interrupted, cutting him short.

"Leave."

Well, that was the time he heaved out a frustrated sigh and straight away stopped from bugging me. _To death. _

"Hey, little girl, I just noticed that something is strange in your appearance today. Like something had gone _missing._" He said skeptically, looking intently at my half-hidden face as he pulled himself closer to me. I just closed my eyes with my eyebrows furrowed into a worried crease. Without batting an eyelash, realization hit Black*Star as his eyebrows rose up and he gaped at me with a hand pointing his own eyes. "Your glasses."

**/Freeze/**

And here we are, chapter five ends here. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Announcement: I have just recently received a message—_a challenge, _that is. A Gakuen Alice story to be precise. My dear readers, only hoping in a daze, I just want to ask some support from you. Even just now. I'll tell you when will I post it. Thanks.

And in any case, _please leave a review if you want me to continue._

June 14, 2012

—Coffee


	6. The Perfect Prince for Me

**Title:** Complicated

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count:** 1,793

**Chapter 6: **The Perfect Prince for Me

_Be slow to fall into friendship; but when thou art in, continue firm and constant.—Socrates_

_Laughter is not at all a bad beginning for a friendship, and it is far the best ending for one.—Oscar Wilde_

oOo

"Where had your glasses gone to,_ now_, little girl? I thought you _wouldn't _stand a chance to live without your third and fourth eye?" Black*Star asked, quite distracted as my eyes flung open and with a wave of anxiety pushing into my nerves. I can't do less than avoiding his eyes as my emerald eyes wavered randomly at some places. His slight mocking tone made me feel…_tight. _

_Ugh._

I can't stand this guy!

"I, uh, left it somewhe—" Okay. Before I could even make an excuse, _someone_ cut me off—perhaps _distracted_ me. My eyes quickly darted to the corner as to fleet a murderous glare at the culprit.

Kid.

"I have those." He acquiesced calmly. "Just wait a minute." He said reassuringly, giving me a wink before rummaging through his pockets. Hah. Another strange fetish of his' as he dug up nothing but torn and crumpled pieces of papers cupped in his right hand.

No glasses.

_My _glasses.

"Where?" I asked loutishly, giving him a tensed look.

He batted an eyelash, smiling crookedly. "I'm claiming back my words," He said, apologetically smiling as he shrugged his shoulders. "I forgot."

Great.

Just great.

_Damn it_.

Curse him.

"So?" Black*Star curiously raised an acquisitive eyebrow, leaning onto one arm to observe me closely. His eyes gleaming with amusement and a big grin on his face.

I scoffed and averted my gaze to spot him as I glared at him underneath my eyelashes before exasperatingly saying, "It's so sad and drastic that_ somebody_ forgot about it. _He_ is such an idiot for being so forgetful and damn careless."

"Isn't it you, you're talking about?" I heard Soul drawl from the back of my head before unleashing a dead beat yawn. Another peasant.

"Shut it, Soul. Of course _I'm_ talking to Kid." I confessed, mortified and offended by his wayward comments.

"Bingo." He flicked his fingers triumphantly, a lopsided grin on his face. He pushed himself forth, his breath feathered on my ears. "That only proves that you're dating _him_ around the campus, secretly!"

_Curse him. _

I want him dead.

"I did not." I snarled angrily as I stood up abruptly and confidently faced him. "I just saw him eating nearby and I told him if he could lend me a hand and he said '_sure_'. And that's how _we_ end up knowing and meeting each other, stupid." I lied straight-forwardly, putting emphasis on some parts.

"Whatever. Still, I don't believe you." He drawled, keeping his eyes close as he leaned his back to his chair.

"Me too." Black*Star supported, pulling himself back as he treaded towards his seat.

Lazy-assed brat. _Hah_. Just like his best friend.

Soul conceitedly scoffed before pleading guiltily that there was a big difference when I _have _and _don't have _those glasses on.

"You look cuter without those crappy glasses." He admitted, smiling at my back. Heck I can sense that he was, well, through his words though. Hell my happiness short-lived as he added some more. "Darn. Even if you _were_ cute _now_. I'd still _choose_ that hot model on Death Time Magazine."

I didn't wish for that.

To make him fall in love _with_ me would be the _end _of my world. Honestly, he's not my type.

Defeated, I drew out a sigh and face-palmed before taking my seat. I mumbled something under my breath before knocking my head vulnerably on my desk. I'm a dead meat. Totally tired. Once again, I heaved out a heavy, lagged sigh.

"Hey, green eyes." He called out, his voice so soft and gentle—like his _eyes._

Now, it was Kid's turn to speak out. I raised my head progressively with a look of confusion crossed on my face. I blinked once before cocking an eyebrow, also, my lips curved into a one-sided smile. "Why?"

I heard him unleash a cough twice with a balled hand covering his mouth before he tilted his head over his shoulder to face Soul without pulling a smile. He was serious. "She is _right_. Believe her."

_God._

What the hell is he talking about? I just lied and now, he's making it worst for he had taken my side! This man suffers brain damage for sure. Sigh.

"Fine with me." Soul opened his eyes idly to reveal his drooped bottomless red eyes that were showing boredom. He sniffed before scratching his head. "Not that _I _care for her. _Duh._" He nonchalantly rolled his eyes, manly hissing as he continued. "People like her confuses me all the time."

"I know. I kind of agree with that." Kid said as he pushed a constipated wan smile at Soul before offering a hand in front. "I'm Kid. Nice to meet you." Soul sniggered before taking his hand and shook it.

"Same here. Soul." was Soul's short launch before he broke the hand shake. Kid shot a sociable smile his way before he took his seat once again.

Figures. 

Screw him.

I hate boys.

They're all annoying.

Soul.

Blackc*Star.

Kid.

"Totally!" Black*Star yelled, bursting into one of his annoying and boisterous laugh. "I would just laugh if she did so!" He grinned, his voice making my ears bleed.

I don't have to react. It wasn't true. I heard nothing.

Oh well…

What was he talking about? _Ugh. _Of course I _know _that he's talking about me. _Obvious. _But still, isn't it weird? He's talking non-sense. _Weirdo._

"My ass." I practically growled in my seat, not understanding him even in the slightest of all blatancy. Not too long ago, Kid and I sat there with an awkward silence hanging in the atmosphere that surrounded us.

Soul.

Black*Star.

Kid.

Why the hell am I surrounded with boys? _Ugh._ Let me rephrase that question. _Why am_ I_ talking to _them _if _I _consider them as _my _enemies? _Even myself—_never _knew the answer.

And if I were to choose between those air-headed guys. I'd choose the fourth. _None. _I'm not yet crazy, you people.

"You are no good." I said through gritted teeth as I tilted my head slightly to the side to face him. My eyebrows arched down and my lips pursed tightly together. Heck it was the thing that manifested my annoyance towards _him._

"I know," He shrugged his shoulders and gave me an innocent smile. _That_ was the time I felt something…_strange. _

Something odd.

For some reasons, I dropped my gaze at the small gap that was in between us and saw his hand on mine.

_My_ hand.

"But sure enough, I'm doing this because I want you to know—and _feel_—that I'm a friend you can run to." He said, giving my hand a light squeeze. "For better or for worse. Tell truth _or _lies. I _don't _really care." He shook his head and calmly batted his eyes. _Those _golden eyes that showed gentleness and compassion. "It doesn't matter. Also, I'm terribly sorry for what I did." He said, apologizing.

"Stop acting _so _dramatic. I won't lose to the likes of you, Kid. Remember that." I said, resolutely giving him a stern look before huffing. My voice was stiff and edgy. Really a product of Maka. Heck I _am _Maka, by the way.

I do sounded _rough_. But mind you people—_deep inside_—his words made me feel comfortable and somehow, gave me the courage and confidence that I should be proud of myself. That I exist _here._ Being just the way I _am_.

Maka Albarn and no one else more.

He's not that bad as you think—_I _think, that is. He's not like other popular teenage guy who drinks a lot, do drugs, and sleep with sluts. He's perfectly alike from fairytale princes I used to read. _Always_.

His voice. His ecstatic mood. _Ugh. _To simply make things short: his general being defines something really familiar to me. He reminds me of my _best friend._

My books.

With him, I'll always remember that I was once an average girl who has big dreams in life before I turned into a bookish geek. A dream that I once wished to be true. —_in reality._

To marry a man.

The right man for me.

And just now, I realized that fantasizing wasn't really that convenient for a person like me and to think that I would end up romantically loveless—or rather, romantically _in love_ with a man of my dreams.

To live the life of luxury with the perfect, blonde prince.

_No._

Just now, I realized that…

I can live without my best friend and truth be told, I already found someone who can make her live in my life forever.

My best friend was right. She was always _right._

Fantasies can also turn into realities.

Like him.

He was the prefect prince for me.

And I'm starting to like him.

_Slight._

**/Freeze/**

_God._ In this chapter, I noticed that I have just used more on the character's thoughts _rather_ _than_ spoken words and actions. Also, short chapter?—I _expect _that. But still, I want to hear something from you, my dear readers.

Tell me if it was…kinda old or what. _Sweet?_ I don't know. I never know. Hah.

But in any case, _please leave a review if you want me to continue._

**Also, I got a short announcement to make: **

_**To those people out there who's trying to block me. What the heck is your problem? I have done **_**nothing **_**against you or what. I beg of you, stop it already. I am not in the mood to argue with people whom I consider as friends. I know that I haven't met or even know you, but I know that you have that soft spot in your heart.**_

_**Also, before I end this short announcement, somebody PM-ed me that someone is plagiarizing my story. And I'm taking this as a little respect of not stating your penname. You know who you are, so STOP IT. You'll never gonna gain any of it but a fake gratitude and a false paradise.**_

This is mine. Not _yours._

Be original.

I believe that you also have the potential to create your own story, a better one. Perhaps, better than this. Believe in what you are. Believe in yourself and you'll achieve.

June 23, 2012

Always been true,

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_


	7. Of Paper Folds and Wanted Dates

**Title:**Complicated

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Soul Eater.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count: 2,895**

**Chapter 7 :** Of Paper Folds and Wanted Dates

_Friendship is a first step toward lovers._

So we stay like that, holding hands until Sid came. I didn't say that I liked it, nor admit that I hated it. I just think that...I needed it. Needed _him_ for awhile.

"Kid," I muttered softly, trying to gain his attention by pulling my hand off from his but to which was undeniably fruitless—failed attempts—as my recent action only made his hold tighten even more. He blinked once before tilting his head to my direction with a small, gentle smile graced his lips.

"Yes?" There was a twinge of disparagement in his humble voice.

I casually rolled my eyes and mouthed, _"My hand."_

His eyes grew wide and his eyebrows rose up as he quickly darted his eyes on the spot where his hand was.

He has no clue.

oOo

He withdrew his hand all of a sudden and had given me one of his wavered smile; his left brow twitching uncontrollably.

"Apologize my—" Before he could even break the silence that devoured the whole class I cut him short. I didn't buy the time to interact with him as I shot him a short, sour glare before snubbing.

He deserved that.

"Okay, class, open your books to page 25."

I mounted a serious look on my face before I flipped the book open, turned from page to page and later stopped at the said page.

Fingers tapped subtly against the desk, softly drumming up and down the wooden desk. My eyebrows twitched at the cause of the noise coming from behind me. Soul.

Dang. I hear nothing.

Ignore.

"Will you come with me this Saturday?" My dear seatmate said, quite obliging. I took a quick glimpse on him with bland eyes and found him reading his book..._smilingly_. "I'm sure it would be fun. A lot of fun if you come along, I presume."

"No." was my straightforward response."I won't be coming either one of you, Soul or with Black*Star at any cause. The three of you are nothing but walking disasters—" My statement was interrupted by Sid who had just given Soul a warning with a loud, conceited reaction from his best friend who was then rewarded by a gift after class. Detention.

"See? That's what I mean. One of the reasons why I shouldn't come." I ranted; my voice was soft and was in a whispering tone. I turned the page to the next; my eyes were inexpressive as I let it scan the page thoroughly. I could feel his gaze on me as he said, "I am an exception out of them, right? So why don't we go on a friendly date. Just you and me."

He's totally nuts.

He's insane.

"You and I would never work, Kid." I retiringly stated, heaving out a sigh before I resumed. " We're different and how the hell did you even disembarked with such option like _that?_ A friendly date." I rolled my eyes and began to write notes on my note pad.

He nudged me on my arm which was then rewarded by a sharp hiss from me. I was about to snap back when I saw something quite _interesting _which he had just pushed my way. A paper.

I cocked an eyebrow of stupefaction as I casted a glance at him. I picked it up and poked him on the arm before mouthing _"For what?"_ to him. He stifled a laugh, pointing a hand on the note.

"Better if you read that." He said, slight amused.

I was about to give a reply out from my unimpressed side when Sid's words came in first.

"First warning for the both of you." Sid looked over his shoulder and spared a glance at our direction. "—Maka and Kid, if you'll talk about your upcoming _date_, maybe you can resume that after my class."

I heard Kid mumble something incomprehensible under his breath, but I didn't pay much attention to him rather than to myself. I ducked my head, my face burning crimson red as I felt mortified with the laughs I had gained from the class. I couldn't do more than flush in embarrassment.

Sid tapped his white chalk on the board before going back to where he left his notes hanging. "Anyways, everyone, let's get back to work and be serious."

I got humiliated because of him. _Ugh._

Annoyed, I didn't waste time to read his note as I wrote something underneath his note before sliding it to his side. _To hell what you have done, I hate you! _

I heard his pen produce a sharp tone out from his scribbles. He prodded me on my right arm before sliding the note to my side. _I don't get what you mean, green eyes. Why don't you read first what is written at the top? _

You wish.

_I am not in the mood to play games with you so STOP. Also, will you stop calling me green eyes? To tell you honestly, you make awful pennames out of everybody's name. Hell that acronym you have given me sounds really annoying. Anyhow, save your businesses with me after class. I'm trying to concentrate here._ was my frank response before giving him the note. He blinked once and accepted the note before shrugging his shoulders.

He folded the paper fivefold before he clipped both of its ends with his fingers.

_No_.

Before he could even tore the paper into shreds, I snatched it from his hands. He looked at me sideward; his eyebrows rose up in utter bafflement.

"Why?" He asked quizzically, raising an intrusive eyebrow. I dropped my head to the ground, trying to hide the small hint of discomfiture on my face.

"Y-You don't have to know, stupid." I replied, stuttering in jumpiness. When I spoke, my voice seemed to cower behind my throat and I could hardly feel my heart jumping on my throat. _Damn. _Mind you people, I felt horrible!

"Well, I think I have the rights to know, green eyes. I'm a human." Kid reasoned out, a twinge of depression swelled on his voice. I grunted inwardly before lifting my head to the ground to face him.

"My intentions are already clear and understandable, Kid. Elaborated explanations are a trash." I stated, trying to be cool—even if I'm not. I huffed, had blown air out of my lungs before I darted my eyes in front to listen what Sid was saying. _Fools._

"P.E would be on Monday next week so be sure that each one of you are present, got it? Attendance is a must." He reminded, putting the chalk down the table. He snapped the book close and placed it aside neatly at his desk. Sid lifted his head up and creased it a bit to his side. "Any questions? Violent reactions?" He beckoned a hand in front. "Come on, don't be shy everyone. All of your reactions and opinions are right and just."

So with that given cue, I did not waste time to raise my right hand up.

Sid bobbed his head, trying to smile his best with those big white teeth of his' slanted outwardly. "Let's hear it out, Maka."

I nodded resolutely and gulped. I clenched my hands into fists and opened my mouth. "What if there is _someone_—" I emphasized the last word before I paused and took a quick glance at Kid secretively, "—couldn't perform any of the activities physically, Mr. Sid? Does that mean that he's exempted or something like he'll receive special treatment?"

Sid raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest. "Even I, _myself_, cannot understand you, Maka. Go directly to the point." He demanded, pointing his big stubby thumb at my direction.

"Upon observing his behaviors in class, he had this serious habit of getting worn-out by physical means. Not that I _am_ being too observant by _that_ person, I am just concerned." I explained clearly; my voice was soft and gentle but goes high at some points for highlighting. After finishing my statement I heard Soul fake a cough.

"And she says," He drawled, rolling his disinterested eyes.

"Reactions." was my very short come back before Sid inserted in our conversation.

"Anyhow, can you tell us who you're referring to?" He asked curiously. I opened my mouth, breathe in air as I was about to launch my answer when Kid raised his hand.

Sid didn't buy a second to bob his head. "Okay," He placed his hands on his waist. "—transfer student, let's hear it out."

Kid stood up calmly, his eyes fixed to stare at the person standing in front. "I am not opposing to what green eyes _said_, but the real point here is that _whoever_ that person she _is_ referring to, right now, _wouldn't _be pleased if he she would ever dare to ruin the privacy of his life." He flitted a glance at me before he continued. "His name shouldn't be mentioned. He _has _the privileges to make it as a secret of his own, and I am pretty sure that he has his _own _reasons. Moreover to that, don't you think this conversation is rather informal and just too exposed openly to the public, Mr. Sid? Couldn't we just let the principal decide for himself about this problem?"

_Darn._ A genius brat.

Mind you people, even if they say that I _am _a genius, even I, couldn't make such formal and clear-cut remarks like what he had just sustained. It was _way_ too long.

"Well, looking at the right angle," Sid put a thumb on his chin and started massaging it gently. "—you got the point, uh—"

"Kid." Kid introduced himself plainly, a small smile on his face.

"—uh, Kid."

I am not mad that Sid's siding him, it was true, actually. I took my seat and stayed quite.

"Are you taking medics when you reach college?" that was a question—a _stupid _question, when you ask me—from Soul.

"Why'd you say so?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"Naah. Just asking." He said dismissively, waving a hand at my back before he leaned back to his chair. He placed his feet on his desk before he clicked his tongue.

I stayed silent as I watched Kid taking his seat. He pulled one of his notebooks out of his bag and opened it. Without any emotion etched on his face, he ripped the last page of his notebook and wrote something I never had a clue what it was.

The bell rung, Sid announced that we're already dismissed and that was the time everybody went wild. Some of my classmates went to their friends and went out of the room, chatting; a big beam on their faces. Not too long ago, I saw Kid standing at the doorway. I waved a hand to him before running on his way. I was about to say something when he walked passed by me. I turned on the heels of my feet abruptly, only to find Soul and Black*Star.

"Hey," Soul greeted, a lopsided grin on his face as he and Kid back fist bumped.

"Yo!" Black*Star tapped him on the shoulder.

Kid smiled at him before he shrugged his shoulder. "Gonna meet with you guys, tomorrow."

I was wrong.

He was not waiting…for _me_ but _them._

Now that he found new friends—better ones—I am nothing to him. Just like a stranger.

I dropped my head to the ground, my green eyes almost tear-filled when I think of it.

He never _treasured _me.

oOo

**Next Day…**

My morning ritual was just like any others: wake up, take a shower and get dressed.

_Saturday._

Why am I even waking up this early? Seriously, eight in the morning? _God. _Am I really obliged to? Tsk.

_No._

I did it myself not because I am forced but because I wanted it, or not? Don't ask me if you're confused because I am also confused about myself right now.

I checked the time; it was almost quarter to nine. But before taking my leave, I took on last look of myself in the mirror, checking if I looked okay—_not _perfect.

I smiled, getting the spare key out from sitting idly on the table before I exiled out of my apartment unit and locked the door.

After a minute walk, I found myself staring at _them._

Blue.

White.

Black.

I'm at the Basketball court.

"Maka?" Soul questioned unbelievingly, raising an eyebrow. "Are you for real?" With that, I narrowed my eyes into a glare at his direction.

"Tch." I rolled my eyes in annoyance before I heard Black*Star screaming _"I knew that you'll come. Haha!"_ as he pointed a hand at me, quite in an accusing way.

I pouted, huffed as I averted my gaze somewhere and found something…

…rather _someone._

In awhile, I found myself staring at those golden eyes.

"You just _can't _resist to be ignored, do you?" He stated, his mouth curled at one end that might be a smirk or a small…smile? Yeah. Whatever.

My eyes widened in shock and I could feel my cheeks heating.

My heart skipped a beat as I my fingers twitched weakly.

I promptly placed my left hand on my chest and squeezed it. I could feel my heart pounding like a racing horse and somewhat, I sense my own self that I can hardly breathe. Seeing that stupid transferee, I feel really tensed and nervous. Ugh. Seriously, am I crazy?

I shouldn't be affected by him so easily. He might just used charms or even magic! I shook my head from side to side, trying to shove off his image out of my mind. Somehow, that motion did helped a lot.

I gulped, positioned my left hand back from hanging low on my side. "W-What do you mean, K-Kid?" I stammered, shooting those words nervously. I tried to calm down; gave him a sharp glare before I gulped. "T-Those words..." I paused, batted my lashes as I felt my own lips move to arch downwards. "What are you implying?"

I've seriously losing my mind because of this guy!

"That you cared for me in some ways," was what he said before giving me his typical smile.

Me? Concerned? God. How sweet of me. Not.

"It has nothing to do with _'I care for you, Kid, because I love you'_ or something like that, stupid! I was just forced, yah know!" I screamed, quite irritated as I continue to stare down at his goddamn figure.

"Was that an indirect confession?" was what I heard from Soul.

Wait.

Just wait.

It has nothing to do with _'I care for you, Kid, because I love you' _or something like that, stupid!

No.

Sh*t!

Quickly, I brought my hands up and covered my mouth.

"I never knew that a hot-headed, bookish worm such as you feels like that—" Black*Star said, quite surprised. I blinked my eyes once that showed worry and curiousity all at the same time. "—in love with a transferee like him."

"Romantic feelings only exist for girls," Soul scoffed, turning his back at me before saying, "—haven't you remembered that she once called herself a boy?" and they laughed.

What the hell?

"Oh really? Mind if you recall when it did actually happened?" I asked disbelievingly as I hissed, my teeth gritting in annoyance. Hell I was humiliated!

Soul halted on his tracks, spared a quick side glance at my direction before he came in to talk. "It doesn't matter, tiny tits. Just forget that already." With his hand gesturing like 'Quit that' already or so, whatever it is, I wanna kill him right now.

I shut my eyes close, gritted my teeth in anger. I was at the verge of unleashing my come back remarks when someone urged me to stop.

When did I react like concern to Kid?

"_I am just concerned."_

Wait.

_"Upon observing his behaviors in class, he had this serious habit of getting worn-out by physical means. Not that I am being too observant by that person, I am just concerned."_

Great. There it is.

I am soooooo smart.

"You'll be fine," Kid said, his calm voice soothing me. "I can pretend that I didn't hear anything, if that's what you want." He added, his tone still on its comforting pitch.

Why can he be so random? One minute he could be rough then the next minute, he's sweet. Just what is with him?

Slowly, my hands lost its strength as I opened my eyes that showed nothing but depression. I bit my lower lip and muttered the words, "I am...a girl."

Those words were intended to be just mine but I spilled it off.

He should know, or perhaps, everyone should know.

"I wouldn't fall for someone like you if you were a boy, Maka."

**/Freeze/**

_Did you like my story so far? Is it good or what, bad? How about sending in those reviews people!_

_Anyways, if you're confused as to why I updated not more than a week or so, ah! More than a month, that is. I might just _not _make an update this coming Saturday but maybe on Monday? Count on that day, I'll be updating on Monday, my dear readers! _

_But for now, reviews please!_

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_

__October 19, 2012

(Edited)


	8. When They Play Dirty

**Title:**Complicated

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Soul Eater.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count: 1,666**

**Chapter 8 :** When They Play Dirty

_Wherever you go, your destiny will always find you.—Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_

_"I wouldn't fall for someone like you if you were a boy, Maka." _

What was that all about?

Quickly, I found myself staring at those gold pools again. They were majestic—very attractive this time.

I wanted to say something but the words screaming in my mind just won't get out of me as they were left hanging in the air—I was tongue-tied. I opened my mouth, was about to say what I feel when Soul interrupted as which made me lost my focus.

"Let's not waste time, Kid! Hurry up!" He shouted from a distance as he beckoned a hand to summon Kid; his voice sounded a little edgy and was spotted with a hint of impatience.

I blinked my eyes once, recovering from the state of consciousness as Kid lightly knocked me by my shoulder; a half-smile present on his face before he twisted on his heels and went to his pals.

I didn't buy a time to incarcerate myself in dreamland. It was way too late to daydream—knowing that I would feel inattentive to my own reverie due to my loud and hot surrounding. I cupped my cheeks and felt the warmness take over them. At least, I didn't have myself collapsing on the floor with a severe nosebleed. Hah. That would be too hilarious to think.

But still, I am blushing.

I scrunched my eyes close and had commanded myself to forget everything, just clear my mind and be calm.

Of course I would feel warmth at almost everything. My body produces heat. Blushing is normal for humans. Take it easy, Maka.

My breathing steadied for awhile, feeling the hot breeze of warm air caress my cheeks, my tensed muscles became relaxed and my senses went back to functioning quite _perfectly._

Once I got my control back, I started with a straight composure and had the intuition that I certainly have myself drowning on them—my attention was with the guys.

"It wouldn't be a fair fight if we don't take this game seriously so," Black*Star grabbed a hold of the hem of his shirt and pulled it fluidly off his body. "—it would be better this way."

Holy chest and rippled muscles.

"I know, dude." was all Soul said, fanning himself. He cocked his head to the side—my direction—a grin on his face. He snorted before snickering. "Won't you play with us, tiny tits?"

Ugh. I know what he meant by that.

I have gone insane the minute ago! He should have known that.

"Dirty player." I hissed, narrowing my eyes into a glare at him. Curse him.

Soul shrugged his shoulders before pulling off his top. I couldn't get more than staring at it—them—their muscles were too distractive.

What I'm doing right now is unforgiving.

"You might just drool over there, tiny tits" Soul scoffed, wide bantering smirk still on his lips. "Be careful—"

"Careful? Tsk. Careful because you might just laugh at me?" I rolled my eyes, pausing for a moment as I casually took my seat on the near bench. "—oh please." I hissed sharply before averting my head somewhere else with a huff. "Suit yourself."

"Typical, Maka." I heard it from Black*Star who got his hands on his hips. He started flexing his muscles and working his jaw like he was going to start a fight—probably, he really was. He's taking every single thing in the world challenging. I smirked at him before giving him two thumbs up.

Truth is, I'd rather choose him than that big-headed Soul. He's all proud and mighty. Too tall that he even have his tail up with his huge pride.

Guys. Ah, really! They're getting into my nerves. Sheesh.

"So?" Kid dragged the word, spinning the ball on his finger. He—soon—clipped the ball unnervingly between his right arm and his body. He raised an eyebrow before he asked, quite half-excited and half-boastful. "How about we start the game now?"

Soul snorted, pointing a hand to Kid's shirt. "With those?" He clicked his tongue, his eyebrows twitched once. "Nevermind. You'll lose if you have those."

What does he mean by that?

Black*Star stuck his nose up in the air and sniffed. "Playing basketball, _shirtless_—and what I mean 'without shirt' would _definitely_ result in for a better score and play." He emphasized at some point.

Okay. He want him shirtless—Black*Star_ wants_ Kid shirtless.

God knows how a girl feels just seeing some handsome guys naked in front of her.

Hell mixed with Heaven.

The mellowness I feel inside my stomach lurches. Mind you people, it sucks.

Back to the story we left, in a split second, I saw Kid's lips pursed in to a line; his hands clenched into fists.

He just had to say no. He knows where he stand. He might—

As if on cue, I saw a smirk playing on his lips as he pulled his shirt off, exposed his body to the public and tossed his shirt beside me. Well, just what the hell—

Like some kind of virus inflicted to my system, my mind went automatically blank when I saw those muscles of him rippled at almost everywhere! For a guy like him—as weak as him—I never thought he managed to take such good care in building his body. Well, him, being a guy is indeed an exception. Every guy dreams of that, I guess...

I blinked my eyes twice and thank god that I didn't have my jaw chiselled after a minute of staring—thirty-eight seconds of staring actually.

Just as when the game started, I found myself enjoying the view—seeing the three of them shirtless—

Oh my God.

—and without a second thought, my eyes swept to gaze at their glistening wet skin covered with a sheen of perspiration.

Even if I do hate boys—especially_ them_—I do appreciate their efforts a little in some way but what they had been showcasing presently...

Darn.

It was just too much—they were _just_ too much.

My heart skipped a bit and I could even feel my cheeks gone warmer as I became stiff on my spot when I saw Kid look on my way and winked before giving in an awesome slam dunk. God.

He's..._hot_.

But definitely random.

And not my type...or was he?

I mentally shook my head, trying to clear my mind as I placed a hand on my seemingly racing heart.

No one has ever done this to me. Except for him. Just him.

Do I like him? Sure as I am, NEVER.

Never in my life that I, Maka Albarn, had sworn to fall for a transferee.

Have I fallen in love with him? Naaah. I'm still too young to be at that phase.

Quickly, I stood up on my feet, my hands clenched on my sides with my head bowed down as I took steps out of the place.

"Hey," Soul's gruff voice rung through my ears, making me shrunk back in fear. I snapped my eyes close, forcing myself not to overdue my reactions. I gulped, opening my mouth afterwards to release the words I had plotted awhile ago.

"Need to go to the restroom..."

I heard nothing from them but stifled laughs.

To hell they belong. Guys. _Ugh. _

oOo

After washing my face with water, I heaved out a sigh. From under dripping wet bangs, I flicked my head to the side in order to dislodge the water that had instantly flowed into my ears and sputtered a cough. There's no other place I'd go right now.

I slapped my face with my wet right hand, bitting my lower lip as I casually turned around and made my way to the closed door. I paused, was about to open the door when a quick flash of memory ran through my head.

School.

After a minute walk, I found myself standing in front of the academy's huge gate. I was about to go in when somebody blocked my way.

"Your I.D." His voice was rough and kind of authorative when he spoke. I lifted my head up, was about to say something when I saw this smug look on his face.

"If you don't recognize me, sir, I'm an old student here and I suppose that the need of representing my I.D. is no longer needed." I explained flawlessly. I gave the guard a small smile which was then rewarded with a gruff.

"Sorry but you should stick in with the rules, Ms. Rules are rules." He swung his arms spread to his side, giving me an impression to just back off or else, I'd be in trouble. "No I.D., No entry."

Great.

"B-But—"

I contemplated for a second before I cut myself short. I clenched my hands to the side, biting my lower lip with my head down in frustration.

Fine.

School wouldn't be a good place to look for—

I turned around, opened my eyes just to see a pair of golden eyes staring down on me.

"K-Kid?" I said, quite disbelieving as I saw him panting. And of course, with his shirt on.

I'm definite that he's not the type of guy who runs around, screaming like an idiot while he's naked. He's someone who's different from the rest. He's formal, kind and has his own...sweetness—but full of stupidity too.

He gave me a constipated smile before pulling himself up.

My eyes fell on his proffered hand.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Is he...pursuing me?

_**/Freeze/**_

_Next update will be on the next day!_

_Reviews please!_

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_

October 20, 2012


	9. Gift Never Been Expected

**Title:**Complicated

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Soul Eater.

This story is _**un-beta'ed**_. Again, it would take a lot of time to publish this story if I did :'(

**Word count: 1, 701**

_**ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE:**_

_I will be having another new KiMa story so if you are interested, just check on my profile for updates or rather...because I might have posted it already(actually, I'm planning on releasing it next week. Few more days to go!)._

_Thank you for your support and always remember that this author with a very delicious name(just go with the flow, will yah?) will always live and treasure YOU, my dear readers._

**Chapter 7, 8 and 9 **is _edited! _(just informing).

**Chapter 9 :** Gift Never Been Expected

_Share and love._

My eyes went wide as it shone with utter astonishment however, promptly, I masked a stoic one. _Why does he keep on surprising me? Seriously._

"How'd you know where I am?" I asked him, my eyes fixed hard to stare at his hand till the time came that I darted it to stare back at him. I shouldn't for the trap. His trap.

"Not gonna be tricked." He smirked, sticking his tongue out playfully. "Just go with me?"

I rolled my eyes, placed my hands crossed over my chest as I narrowed my eyes into a glare. "Too immature, freaking idiot."

I didn't know he had that side. _Naughtiness._ Jerk.

I heard him mumble something under his breath that is which, I hereby comprehended the words _"Like I care,"_ before pulling my hand to rejoin with his without making any longer delays.

For a tall person like him, catching his speed was never easy for me.

"You walk so slow." He said, mocking truth; mischievous grin still on his lips.

I rolled my eyes, tripping myself for the third time. God.

"Coz' seriously, I'm no energizer bunny with long legs, you freak." I snapped back. Is he provoking me or what?

I heard him snicker as we paused on tracks. He tilted his head to the side and grinned at my direction. "Like a kid."

Annoyed, I swiftly withdrew my hand and huffed. "That's your name, stupid." I said through gritted teeth as my eyes flashed with irritation.

Kid.

Before I could even make out words that would surely break his heart, six words coming from the person I am talking to or rather arguing to rung in my head.

_"But right now, you're my possession." _

I glared more daggers at his direction as I put my hands on my hips. "Quit joking if you are." I stated, breathing sharply. "I'm not impressed." In just a short while, I heard him laugh too short before he said "Nice."

There's no way he'd be liking me. After all the hardships I had done to him, oh please, give me a break!

No.

"Sure is, I know that you'll definitely hate me forever if I force you to go out with me when you don't like to," I heard him drew out a sigh, airily dismissing all of my objections. "I just want you to have this—" He fished something out of his pocket before smiling, "—as a small gift."

Eyeglassess.

"I know that it may not be varied as perfect and may not look like the real ones that you have, but I wish that you'll accept this." He said, quite accepting as he offered it in front. I blinked my eyes twice before looking at him with a questionable look on my face.

He raised both of his eyebrows before giving me a reassured look. "Soul told me that you look cute and dazzling with glasses in pink lining."

Never did anyone knew that pink's my favorite color. It was a secret between me and myself. All they ever knew is tease me, not even one of them dared to appreciate who and what I really am.

"It's really hard when dealing with those guys." Kid said, grunting as he placed an arm on his forehead and closed his eyes for once to relax.

Was it the reason why he had gone with Soul and Black*Star yesterday?

I felt my breathing gone heavy as I stare at him. Was it the real reason why he left me?

Right now, I wanted to release my grief through crying but I didn't. I don't want him to see me at my weakest state, yet instead, I want to show him that I am strong—different from those typical girls whom he knew.

"I hate pink."

Not that I'm being rude or anything. Ah. Scratch that. I am always cruel.

"You shouldn't have just waste your time for this. I can live without those fake glasses, Kid." I lied.

"But I felt the need of replacing what I instantly lost is required." He insisted, breaking the contact we had establish as his eyes were set to the ground, looking melancholic. I heaved out a sigh and face palmed before I heard him resume what he started. "You told me those are precious to you," I practically saw his hand clenched into balls before he had the spirit to face me again. I blinked my eyes once, eyebrows gradually increasing up is height on my forehead. "Also, I have noticed your actions the last time you searched for it. Have you forgotten that you almost killed me when you approached me when I told you I have it?"

Right.

"And I was too dumb that time that I have lost them." He said, eyebrows crumpled down; a hint of depression laced in his voice. He took one last glance on my direction, heaved out a frustrated sigh before averting his eyes somewhere else. "I really felt sorry for that."

Sure is, I know he's telling the truth. He was sincere—while I'm not. Always.

I hate myself for being such an insensitive, selfish little brat. First thing, why am I dragging him into my own problem? Truth be told, it was my fault.

Feeling the guilt cover my pride-coated skin, I felt ashamed. He cared for me ever since our first meeting but I keep on putting him down. I keep ignoring him. Screaming at his face. I was an idiot for doing that, I know. Sigh. Oh God, is this the right time I should change the way I treat him? I know I hate guys, I hate him too, but is his perseverance and hardships enough for me to start being kind and true to him? Well actually, right now, I don't know.

I frowned, looking straight into his eyes that still have those glints as they gawk at his side. I inhaled a lot of oxygen in the air, opened my mouth and said his name in a whispering tone that is enough for him to hear.

I took a step fourth, now closer to him. I stood on my toes, puckered up my lips to give him a light peck on his left cheek.

Once I pulled back and stood on my heels, I initially distinguish the quick change of his facial expression. He turned his head in front, his sparkling, big, golden eyes looking so hot on mine. In a short period of time, I saw his mouth chiseled—an evident the he was paying attention and that he was surprised, though he looked way more than being baffled.

Before he could say anything else, I gave him a sugar-coated smile while saying the words, "In some way, I do appreciate your efforts."

He blinked his eyes twice, gulped as he stayed quiet like a mouse. He was kinda cute. Well, he's always acting cute or perhaps, he really was.

I was about to take my leave when I remembered something.

The reason why he brought me here.

Swiftly, I claimed his present out from his loosened grip, turned on my heels and paused. My smile broadened into a cheshire grin as I turned my head over my shoulder and waved the new glasses in the air. "I'm claiming this—" I restrained myself from smiling as I close my eyes and diverted to look on my path. "—you might just lose this. Also, Soul was right. I _love _pink."

And with that, I securely placed it on my pocket and ran the hell out of that place.

It might not be considered as a date, but with him, I had fun for it was my first time to go out with a guy so...

"...a date, huh?" I mentally uttered. My hands found comfort as they were rejoined with each other on my the heavy dim shadow of light on the atmosphere; I gazed up and saw dark, grey clouds hovering above the starless night sky. Never did I notice that it took me an hour to walk home.

A loud rumble of thunder came to disturb the long erring silence present on Earth. Shivering from under a damp coldness from the misty wind, I halted on my tracks. Eyes closed, I bit my frozen lips and rubbed my palms against each other to produce more body heat. I brought my hands up my face and had blown air out of them. _Warm._ Just like Kid's.

Anytime soon, sure is, it would rain but how did I end up getting this odd feeling that something bad is gonna happen to... me.

_**/Freeze/**_

Two things to remember:

My dear readers, being _in love _with Death the Kid isn't a crime so go on.

Dreaming to be Maka isn't bad.

All the things I have mentioned are ways you appreciated them and that they serve as your inspirations at any cause.

_Next update will be out for maybe any time from __next week. __You heard it right people. NEXT WEEK so keep an I on this story. Follow. Alert. Favorite. And__ please do leave a review!_

_Thanks for the time you spend reading on this story!_

_Purple Bubble Patch Coffee_

November 10, 2012


End file.
